The Best Friends We Once Were
by Sky Diamonds06
Summary: Bella and Edward used to be best friends up 'til high school.Bella is queen bee while Edward is the nerd of Forks High school.Alice invites bella to a sleepover to patch things up between Edward and Bella.what happens? All Human.Given to "i call eddie"
1. Prologue

The Best Friends we once were.

Prologue.

Full summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since, forever up 'til high school, When Bella starts dating this quarterback and she becomes super-duper popular and well, Edward and Bella drifts , after losing his best friend, became a full-time, , in school, for those who remembers, he is known as the used-to-be best friend of the most popular gal. Alice and rose starts to miss Bella (as she was their best friend in the entire world.) and decides to invite her over for a sleepover to apparently, patch thing up between the both of them. Bella willingly goes as she has nothing better to do. Edward being a bad sport reluctantly went. All Human.

Bella

Hey, I'm Bella. I'm prom queen for 3 years straight in Forks High queen bee for short. I used to be the best friend of this loser named Edward Cullen, but, I guess we drifted apart when I first started dating the quarterback of Forks High School, Conor Gold. But, coincidentally, He was cheating on me with this A**hole Lauren Mallory and I broke up with him right after lunch when he would be talking about the last football game or whatever hoo-ha with his other football people. Well, he was embarrassed, but, it's like I give a shit about him now that we have broken up.

Edward.

Salutations, I'm Edward or Eddie as Alice calls me. I'm the school's biggest nerd. And, to add to that, I'm proud to be one, the captain of the debate team, captain of the Mathletes, Education all the way! I have smooth sailing all the way to the end of college. My Future is bright. (Sorry, let me bask in my brightness for a little while longer)My luck is endless and even though I'm a year away from graduating from Forks High School, I've already finished my personal essays for my College Application to yes, I used to be the best friend of this girl named Bella, the queen bee, the whatever, she was an airhead to me, empty vessel, whatever you call it.


	2. Bad Day

The Best Friends We Once Were.

Chapter 2- Bad Day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Jimmy Choos. Yeah, I know Life sucks.

**A/N: Oh and, Both Bella and Edwards parents are super rich.**

Bella's POV.

Monday. What can anyone say about Monday? The day which sucks the most or the day where all the pressure starts? Well, take today to judge.

At first, my fricking truck couldn't work. Secondly, I had to hitch a ride from Edward-call-me-nerd-Cullen since he was the only person near me who was "kind" enough to hitch me a ride. Well, his parents forced him…on account that we used to be best friends…so, talk about familiarity…

Thirdly, we fought over which radio stations we were gonna listen to. (Yeah, I was alone with_ Edwart _because Alice, Jasper, Emmett were taking Rosalie's Car). Did I mention that idiot wanted to listen to Classical Music??? I mean, who in the effing world would want to listen to Classical Music??? Oh, wait, I've got a guess, Edwart. So, way to start of the day, huh?

Fourthly, I was embarrassed by Edward-future-Harvard-nerd-Cullen because he said that we were best of friends which resulted in Mike Newton to calling me the nerds' best friend for the rest of the day. And, get this; I was supposed to be the most respected gal in Forks High School, well, other than Lauren-I-Have-The-Word-Slut-Written-All-Over-My-Face-Mallory and Tanya-I-Am-An-Empty-Vessel-Denali.

Compared to them, I have a brain. Well, not the nerdy brain but, at least I have a B+ average to apply to Alaska University…And get accepted…

So, the day sailed through smoothly until Biology. It was one of my most hated subjects ever. Well, you guys should be smart enough to guess the reason why. Anyway, I arrived 2 minutes earlier because IZ was bored and had absolutely nothing to do other than admire my new Jimmy Choos**. (In my story, Bella is rich and lives in a humongous house)**___Edwart _walked in not long after and took a seat beside me.

"Hi, there Partner." He said.

"I don't talk to losers." I said.

"Well, neither do I talk to Plastics." He shot back.

I turned to face him.

"I don't talk to nerds who come from_ hell_." I emphasized on the word hell.

After a few minutes of staring competition between the two of us, Mr. Banner said "So, today class, we are going to watch a movie regarding onion root cells." He switched the lights off and began the crappy movie.

10 Minutes in the movie and I was tired already so I decided to do something that would put my new shoes to good use. I decided to step on _Edwarts _shoe with my four inch stilettos. Ok, fine, I'm not supposed to wear these to school but, with help from my status, I could do whatever I want.

I stepped on his foot and he acted like nothing happened. He just bit his lip and continued to watch the movie.

"Swan, you are going to pay" He said with so much ice I was threatened. Not.

"Ooooh, What's _Edwart _gonna do to me? Stuff sunflower seeds down my pants? I'm SO scared" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh, you will pay alright, you will pay."_ Edwart_ said.

"Harsh, Eddie-kins" I said, knowing him he would hate whatever nicknames which included "Eddie".

The lesson ended and I went on to my next and last lesson of the day. PE. I sucked at PE but I was awesome at cheerleading.

Soon, PE was over and it was the end of the day.

But, it dawned to me, I didn't have a ride back and my last resort was urgh, I shuddered, _Edwart_

Since he was my only transport left, I went to his car and found him lost in his geeky book. He looked up at me and practically yelled at me.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"Um, the teacher held us back, chill,_ DAD_" I said.

"Just, get in the car" He said, obviously frustrated.

I climbed in the passenger seat and just sat in there thinking about how rotten the day was and how I had to end up with the nerd of the year and also the biggest jerk ever.

"Excuse me?" He said.

OMG. Did I just say that out loud?

"Yeah, you kinda did" he said.

"Well, concentrate on your driving, you're fricking speeding!" I told him.

"Whatever. Did you mean what you said?" He said, obviously a little sympathetic.

I turned to face him and looked straight into his eyes and saw mixed feelings, I regretted what I said and mentally slapped myself for being so mean to him, and after all he was only trying to be nice. I mumbled a "no" and the rest of the journey was quiet.

Before I knew it, we were already there and he dropped me off.

"Umm, thanks Edward. For the ride." I told him.

Edward's POV.

In my opinion, Bella Swan was THE meanest and rudest girl in our school. But, my impression of her changed after she said those words, I mean, Bella Swan DOES NOT say thank you. For anything at all.

Sure, I know her well and all but my memory of her started to fade as soon as she became the most popular girl in our school. I didn't know who my best friend was.

Well, the only thing I know was she dated Conor Gold and that she broke up with him in front of everyone because he was cheating on her with Lauren Mallory.

And, before we were no longer friends, I actually developed a little teeny crush on her. I mean, I didn't fall in love with the bitchy Bella but I fell in love with the down-to-earth Bella. What can I say? She changed to suit the desires of her Plastic friends.

I drove home thinking about everything that happened today.

And, I suddenly remember about when I said I she would pay…

What can I do to embarrass her?

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if it's short but there will be more! PS Sorry For the Delay. My Sincere Apologies.**


	3. Invitation

The Best Friends We Once Were.

Chapter 3-Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella's POV.

So, after the little "episode" with nerd of the year, I went home and realized that Charlie hasn't called the Car people to fix my truck, I called them car people because I have no clue what to call them.

Instead I found a sleeping Charlie. After telling Rena, our maid to cook something delicious for the three of us I went to my room and called Tina for the latest gossip **(hey guys, I'm sorry but Tina is Bella's best friend and gossip buddy, she's also part of the Plastic group) **

"Hey Tina, fill me in!" I said excitedly.

"Okay but you're not gonna be happy" She said.

"Tell me; is it Aaron that new guy? He's gay right? Should've known" I said.

"No, it's not him, its ummmmm, Conor." She said.

"Oh, so what?" I said.

"He's dating Lauren." She said.

"Oh, that's old news; I gave up on him long ago." I said.

"Okay, then that's good." Tina said.

After and hour or so of gossiping, it was time for dinner.

Our maid, Rena, cooked Lasagna and a bunch of my favorite food. Hey, this day wasn't so bad after all…

After dinner, I did some of my homework and almost forgotten about that Biology project that Mr. Banner had given us until Friday to do. _Better get it done okay_, I know I sound like a major geek but I didn't want to get detention again for not doing his homework. Then, I realized that the project was to be done with your partner. _Oh crap, _I thought, more _Edwart._

So, instead, I thought about all that has happened today. Edwart was going to make me pay. Wonder what that would mean. So, eventually, I fell asleep.

**(The Next Morning)**

Edward's POV.

I woke up thinking that this day would be the best of all days.

Because it's the day where I get to trick and make Bella pay.

I had a podcast to do every morning telling everyone about the weather and where everyone should go, etc.

When I got dressed and all, I found out that Bella would have to hitch a ride from me again, seeing that Charlie had forgotten to call the "Car people" as Bella would call them.

Since Bella was living just 2 houses down from me, I was her only choice.

I drove by the Swan Residence and waited for the drama queen to come down.

I listened to Dare You to Move by Switchfoot while waiting for her.

I mean, how long does it take for Bella to get dressed and come down? 20 minutes is my answer.

She finally came down and just rudely switched the radio stations to a song which I have been told was called Whatcha Say, I mean, the song is corrupted, the lyrics are stupid and it just didn't make sense.

**(I'm sorry, I love that song)**

Bella's POV.

Bloody hell, Edwart was in a bad mood when I came down. Obviously pissed off that I came down so late.

He switched the radio station to something boring and didn't even give Jason DeRulo a chance.

"What the hell's your problem?" I snapped.

"My problem? My problem?! Is that I'm pissed off that you come down 20 minutes late and I have to wait and when you come in you change the radio station without my permission!" he yelled.

"Then why are you here???" I screeched.

"Because this is my Fucking car!" He yelled back at me. This was the first time I heard Edward swear.

"Oh geez, take a chill pill" I retorted.

The rest of the journey to school was quiet.

Finally, we reached the school and I ran to my first class without saying anything to Edward.

After all of my classes, It was finally lunch. As I walked into the cafeteria, I made my way towards my group which consisted of the 3 of us: Jessica Stanley, Tina Dale and I.

After chatting with them, an announcement was made.

"Isabella Swan, Please report to the nurse for your STD test results." The familiar voice said.

God, I feel like killing him. Soon enough, everyone's eyes were on me, I walked meekly outside of the cafeteria and saw a gagging Edwart on the floor.

"Edward Cullen, you are so dead to me." I said, through clenched teeth.

"You should have seen the look on your face, it's-it's priceless" He said, through laughs.

"Oh, it's on, it's on like donkey Kong" I said, determined to get back at him.

"Ha ha, Humor me Isabella Swan" He said.

He knew I hated that name so much.

"Whatever, Eddie-kins" I said. With as much ice as possible.

Soon after our staring competition, it was time for Biology. I made my way towards the classroom. When I reached there, I saw Eddie-kins already there.

I made my way to my sit and avoided looking at him, so I angled my chair further away from him.

The lesson began with Mr. Banner reminding us about that project we had to do.

Then an elbow nudged me.

(Edward-**Bold**, Bella-_Italic_)

**Hey partner, you know the project is due on Friday right? How about you come to my house later and we can work on it? **

_Why the hell not?_

**Language. Besides, it's easier to go to my house as it's my car.**

_Fine._

The other lessons went by fast. Before I knew it, I was already at Edwarts house.

I was suddenly reminded about the part which I had to get back at him…

Ooooh will the drama start tomorrow.

After 3 hours at his place, we got to know each other more. Although we used to be best friends he changed a lot, to me, he's no longer the best friend I had but the enemy I had. In the end, I went home and began thinking of all of the worst pranks I could think of.

He is going to be in for a treat…

**(Later that night)**

-Knock knock-

I went down to open the door.

"Yes?" I came face to face with none other than, Edward.

"Hey, Bella, Alice asked me to give you this" He handed an envelope to me.

"Oh, what's this?" I asked, opening it.

"It's umm, a sleepover this Friday right after school." He said.

"Oh okay, tell Alice I said thanks." I said.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

He turned around and I swore after he said those words he mumbled something like "goodnight, Bella". Weird.

I opened up the envelope and took out the sheet of paper.

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Alice Cullen._

_Hey Bella, you're invited to a sleepover held on Friday, November 20, 2009, Right after school, You know where we live and bring extra clothing and a sleeping bag as we're gonna have loads of fun! Bring your toiletries!_

_See you there! _

_Alice._

**A/N: So, tomorrow is when Bella gets to prank Edward. Ok, for those who are not sure where Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie are in this story, I'll explain everything. Emmett and Alice are Edwards brother and sister. Rosalie and Jasper is the son and daughter of David Hale and Maria Hale. Okay? Review.**


	4. The Party's Going On Right Here

The Best Friends We Once Were.

Chapter 4-The Party's going on right here.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight; all I own is a bloody skinny dog.**

**A/N: This chapter will be the longest one so far.**

*Time Jump to Friday*

Bella's POV.

The day went by as usual. Lauren Mallory sucking Conor's face off in the hallways, Edwart reading A Midsummer's Night Dream for the 2000th time, Tanya being a douche bag to Tyler. Same old, same old.

I am dreading Alice's sleepover. God only knows why she invited me. And what's worse?

Edwart's gonna be there now, isn't that peachy?

Before I knew it, I'm already at the Cullen's.

"Hey Alice, I need to go back home to bring a few stuff." I said.

'Oh, there's no need to do that. Charlie brought it over already" She said. Hyper.

Oh, today is gonna be a long day. So, I just sat down on the couch with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper to watch a comedy, what was it called? Oh yeah, Paul Blart: Mall Cop.

Edward's POV.

_*flashback*_

"_Hey Alice, Why of all people did you invite that bitch from hell?" I asked her._

"_Ooooh, not gonna tell ya" She said._

"_Alice, tell me" I said._

"_It's all part of my sinister plan Eddie-boy, you'll soon find out" She said._

"_Whatever." I said in response._

_*end of flashback*_

And since then I have been persuading her to tell me why she invited HER.

So, today went by with a flash and before I knew it, SHE was sitting on our couch laughing her head off with Emmett and the gang.

Being the party-hater that I am, I went up to my room and did my homework. Yeah, I know geeky right? That's what I go through everyday to be one of the Honors' students in my school.

I sighed and just continued with my homework.

Bella's POV.

"Let The Games begin!" I heard Alice say, no, yell.

"Okay, Alice, chill." I said.

She ignored what I said and screeched, "Eddie! Come down, we're starting the games!"

Edwart came down and we started playing a few games.

First game was treasure hunt.

We were supposed to pair up and well, you can guess who I ended up with. Oh, yeah, you guessed right. Edwart.

According to Alice, each of us would have to find flowers, different kinds of it around the mansion big enough to fit 4 football fields in just 2 hours. And, whichever pair gets the most wins and has the pleasure to choose the movie that they would be watching later on that evening.

Alice and Jasper were not taking part as Alice was the one who co-ordinates the games.

After Alice told us the instructions, Edward mumbled a _"My homework is more important than this stupid sleepover."_

I stifled a laugh and just coughed "geek" at him.

He rolled his eyes at me. Obviously annoyed.

"Where shall we start first?" He asked.

"Why don't you tell me, you live here." I said.

"Okay then, let's try the cinema first" He said.

"Sure" I said and followed him.

Yes, his family has a cinema. And, a bar, and a mall oh and did I mention a pet store?

Yes, their family is rich. Like mine.

So, after an hour an a half of searching for flowers, we heard a horn which could be heard from where we were.

We made our way back to the living room with our flowers and dumped it all.

"Ok, let's see how many flowers you collected!" Alice said.

After counting Jasper counted Rosalie's and Alice counted ours, she said, "Ok, the winner who has the most flowers is drum rolls please, Jasper, Edward and Bella!"

Wow. That's surprising.

"Ok, so, what movie are you gonna choose?" Alice asked me.

"Umm, Edward, what movie are we gonna choose?" I asked him.

"How about Night at the Museum 2?" He asked.

"Why the hell not?" Emmett said.

So, after picking the movie, we went on with the next game.

"Okay, time for my favorite game, TRUTH OR DARE!!!" Alice screamed.

Oh, dear god.

I hated that game.

"Okay, me first, me first!" Alice said excitedly.

"Edward. Truth Or Dare" She said.

"Funny, pixie, you know I'll take a dare any day."Edward said.

"Ok, I dare you to burn all of your Harry Potter books." Alice said, smugly.

"No way. They are my pride and joy, little sis, anything but that!" He begged.

"Nope, burn it, now." Alice said, popping the "p", _you go girl_, I thought.

Reluctantly, Edward brought out all 7 of his books and kissed each of them goodbye.

"Bye, Philosophers' Stone, I'll miss you" He said, and with that, he threw it in a blaze of fire set up for him outside his house.

"Goodbye, Chamber of Secrets, I love you" And he threw it in.

"Goodbye, Prisoner of Azkaban, we had Fun together" the 5 of us were laughing our heads off.

"Bye Goblet of Fire, I'll miss you the most" And into the fire it went.

"Bye Order of the Phoenix, I don't even know what to say!" And, he threw it in.

Little did Edward know, Emmett was filming the whole goodbye thing.

"You're gonna put it on Facebook, MySpace, YouTube and all of the other websites you can right?" I asked him.

"Damn right you are. And, I'm also going to send this to America's Funniest Videos. I'll be rich!" He said.

"Goodbye Half-Blood prince, and Dumbledore" And, he threw another in.

"Hey, Edward, can you speed it up a little?" Alice said. I had to agree with her, he was taking far too long.

"Ok fine, the last book, Goodbye deathly Hallows, Harry Potter, I love you forever. Goodbye, Lupin, Tonks, Hedwig, Mad Eye, Dennis, Fred and goodbye Dobby" And, he threw the last book in.

"Took long enough." Alice complained.

After we went inside and continued with Truth or Dare, Alice said, "You do know that you've been caught on camera, do you" And with that, the rest of us just broke down and laughed till there was no tomorrow when Edward made a face which has bite-me written all over it.

"Whatever, it's my turn now. Jasper, truth or dare?" Edward said.

"Dare." Jasper said.

"I dare you to wear Rosalie's clothes to school on Monday. She gets to choose what you will wear. Do your best, Rosalie." He said.

"Fine, but, you are going to pay" Jasper said through clenched teeth.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?" Jasper said.

"Truth, man, hit me with your best shot." Emmett said.

"Have you watched Barbie before and enjoyed it?" Jasper asked.

"Errrr, Yes" Emmett said.

After he said that, all of us just fell on the ground and laughed our asses off.

"Way to tell the truth, bro" Edward said.

"Whatever, _Eddie-boy_, Anyway, moving on, Bella, truth or dare" He said.

Oh no. "Dare" I said.

"Kiss Eddie-boy. On the lips." My eyes widened in fear.

"What?! No way am I gonna kiss that, future Harvard nerd" I screamed.

"Oh yes, you are, Now." Emmett said.

I moved towards him and muttered, "Let's get this over and done with"

And with that, I pressed my lips to his. The instant our lips met, electricity flowed through my veins and I had a feeling like I was meant to do this.

The kiss lasted for about, 5 seconds and I pulled away.

"Ok, moving on, Rosalie, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare." She said.

"Ok, Rose, I dare you to run around the entire neighborhood in nothing but you're bikini." I said. Getting back at Emmett for making me kiss Edward. To admit something, it was by far the best kiss ever. It was even better than Connors.

"Fine, and Emmett, I blame you." She said.

"Sure, Rosie, now go and run around the neighborhood." Emmett said.

And so she did. She ran around the neighbor hood in nothing but her bikini.

She came back and was throwing daggers at Emmett and me.

"Okay, Emmett, truth or dare" She said.

"Dare."He said.

"Okay, On Monday, during soccer practice, Go up to Coach Clapp and talk all girly to him." She said. Ooooh, payback time.

"What?" He said.

"Payback's a bitch, _Honey _"she said.

"Fine. Alice, truth Or Dare." He said.

"Dare." She said.

"No shopping for a week." He said, obviously taking his anger out at Alice.

"What? No shopping for a week? That's crime. It's the fashion law that I'm going to be breaking. No! Emmett, the world needs me to get it out of economic crisis, if you stop me, you stop the world from recovering from the economic crisis" She begged.

It was hilarious seeing Alice beg.

"No, and you will accept the dare and the world has other people to help it." He said.

"Fine. Edward. Truth or dare?" She screeched.

"Truth, Alice." He said.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked.

I was looking forward to his answer.

"Yes." He admitted, all of us roared with Laughter.

"Alice, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Okay, have you ever gone without shopping for a week?" He asked.

"No." She said, on the brink of crying.

"Well, sis, next week will be your first time" Emmett said earning a whack on the head from Rosalie.

"Ouch." He whined.

"Serves you right." Rosalie said.

"Ok, Movie Time!" Alice announced.

Jasper put Night at the Museum 2 in and the show began.

At some parts of the film, we laughed like crazy.

Before I knew it, the credits were rolling.

We stood up to stretch and Alice said,

"And do you remember? The cube of Rubik's"

And we all laughed like crazy.

Soon, Emmett said in his best impression of Hank Azaria's voice, "I have come back to…never mind, just hand me the tablet"

"Yeah, and do you remember? No seriously, what does it do? Nothing, it's just for decoration" Edward said and we just laughed.

"Hey guys, do you remember, they didn't call me Kahmunrah the trustworthy, they called me kahmunrah the bloodthirsty who killed whenever he wasn't given what he wanted in the moment he wanted which is right now when I'm also gonna get the combination and the tablet! That's what they called you? It was shorter in Egyptian." I said.

And, we all fell to our knees just laughing like hell.

Soon, everyone was tired and just fell asleep. Including me. My sleep was dreamless other than the fact that Edward was the star of it.

**A/N: Did you like this chapter; I was like laughing my ass off at the kahmunrah part. Well, tell me if you hate it or love it!**


	5. Fun And Games

The Best Friends We Once Were.

Chapter 5-Fun and Games.

**Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to even own Harry Potter, what makes you think I own Twilight?**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!**

**Bella's POV.**

I woke up at about 8 AM and found myself sprawled on the ground.

"Hey Bella, I see you're awake?" Alice said.

"Yeah." I said.

"OK, ummm, I don't think I mentioned in that invite that you're gonna stay for another day, wait, before you object, I called Charlie and he said it was fine, is that okay with you?" She said.

"If Charlie says it's fine, then it's fine." I said, getting up and getting ready for my shower.

"Okay!" Alice said.

**Edward's POV.**

I stayed up all night thinking about that kiss.

So, if you happen to see me in the morning, let me just tell you it's not the stress of homework but because of that girl.

I plan to kill Emmett the first thing I woke up, but as usual, I just decided to prank him.

So, I got up at 7 AM, knowing that Emmett only wakes up at 7.30 AM every morning; So, I went to the nearest grocery store and got light purple hair dye. Interested in knowing why light purple?

Well…He has a phobia of being accused as a gay person…you might think, wait, isn't he like muscular and all? Well, during one of our parties, Alice's fault, he was caught kissing some Tyler Crowley probably drunk or high, well, apparently Tyler didn't know the meaning of never Kiss and Tell so he told the whole world, but this time using Eric Yorkie's name…now and then I would see the other soccer players calling him gay.

I ran back home and went into Emmett's room knowing that he's outside with the rest sleeping, I poured all of the dye's contents into his shampoo and acted like nothing happened.

So, now all I had to do was wait until Emmett heads for his morning shower.

Did I mention? The hair dye lasts for…a month. So, if Emmett's going to ask why I did this to him, I'll just tell him "Blame it on yourself, you're the one who made me kiss HER"

Ooooh, revenge is so sweet. God, I sound like Alice, I have to stop hanging around with her anymore.

Well, I went to the kitchen to fix something for everyone to eat and decided on waffles.

I prepared food for a small country to eat and just in time saw Emmett wake up.

"Hey man, what's for breakfast?" Emmett said.

"Waffles." I said.

"Ok, I'm gonna shower first, then I shall come and attack your Bee-yoo-ti-ful waffles." He said.

"Whatever, man, I'm not your mom." I said.

Wait till the surprise I have for him.

"ARGH!!! WHO THE EFF DID THIS?!?" Emmett screamed. Looks like my plan worked.

He rushed out frantically pointing to his hair.

"Emmett, what's up with the hair, man?" jasper said.

"If I knew, wouldn't I have told you?" Emmett snapped at him.

"Do you want to go shopping to match your beautiful hair?" Alice teased him.

"No thank you pixie and besides, you're banned from shopping for a week" He said.

"Well, at least my hair's not purple!" She said.

"At least I'm not short!" Emmett said.

And soon enough both were cursing and swearing like pirates.

"Ok, Stop! Since I'm the only Normal Cullen here, I'll decide who is short and whose hair is purple!" I screamed at my 2 childish siblings.

"Fine!" Both Emmett and Alice said.

"Ok, Emmett, come on man, your hair is freaking purple, Alice, you need me to lift you up so you can see Emmett eye-to-eye Okay, settled, now let's eat some of my delicious waffles!" I said.

"Emmett, go clean yourself up!" Rosalie ordered Emmett.

"Yes, Rosie" Emmett said before retreating to the bathroom.

"You're whipped, man!" Jasper said.

"Whatever" Emmett said.

**Bella's POV.**

After a good ten minutes, Emmett came out again with purple hair.

"Okay, now since you kiddies have eaten your breakfast, let's have fun!" Alice said.

Wow, did Alice drink a little too much coffee than her usual?

"Right, what are we going to play?" Emmett asked.

"Um, let me check my list." Alice said.

"What? She has a list?" Emmett whispered to Jasper.

"Looks like it." Jasper whispered back.

"Okay, we're going to play Spin the Bottle!" Alice sang.

Kill. Me. Now. Pronto.

"NO EFFING WAY!!!" I screamed in Alice's ears the minute she announced that we were playing Spin the Bottle.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Edward said.

"No, wait, let's compromise, Kay? I'm sure we can work it out" Alice pleaded.

"NO!" Edward and I said at the same time.

"We are playing it and you just need to grow up and suck it up!" Alice said in a menacing voice.

"Fine" I muttered and sat on the couch waiting for the midget to hurry up and get this game over and done with.

"Yay!" She said, immediately chirpy again.

So, the game started.

Jasper was the first to spin the bottle, and it landed on… you'll never guess this, EDWARD!!!

I tried to stifle my laughter but just burst into full out gagging.

"Ha… Eddie…kiss…Jazzy" Emmett said in between laughs.

Even Alice was laughing. "Sorry Hun, you got to admit, it's kind of funny" She said apologizing to jasper.

Edward muttered something intelligible before moving nearer to Jasper.

"Come on, man, get this over with" Edward said.

"Fine" jasper said.

And in less than a fraction of a second their lips touched and they pulled back as fast.

"Someone, get me disinfectant!" Edward said.

When nobody did, Edward spun the bottle and it landed on…me.

"Oh not again" I said.

The others didn't say anything but they cracked up.

"Eddie boy is getting lucky today…" Emmett teased him.

"Whatever, Em" He said through his teeth.

"Urgh" I said and leaned towards him.

In the instant our lips touched, electricity flowed and it felt…kind of good.

_No, wait; this is EDWARD you're talking about,_ I pulled back abruptly and began to spin the bottle.

It landed on…Rosalie.

"Oh shit." I said.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

I moved near her and whispered, "Don't kill me" and she said, "No promises"  
our lips touched and we both moved away from each other.

"Ok, it's time for the next game!" Alice announced.

"Oh, great." I said.

She referred to her list again and said, "It's time for Catch the Flag!"

Say what?" What's Catch the Flag?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Ok, let me explain the rules. Generally, we are to be split into 2 teams, the boys and the girls, and each team is guarding a flag, and every time, there has to be at least one person from each team trying to reach their opponents' territory, AKA where the other team members are, and there HAS to be at least one person guarding the flag, or else, someone from the opposing team can get your flag without you noticing, so, the game ends when someone from the opposing team gets you flag and puts it onto this pole. And, what else did I miss? Oh yes, you can take out someone from the opposing team by placing both of your hands on the person's shoulder, that will mean that the person is out of the game. Oh yes, and, when you're already out of the game, you CANNOT prompt your other team members, Any questions?" Alice asked.

"Yes, how do we know who's team flag is who's?" Edward asked.

"Oh, thanks brother, the girls' flag will be red in color and the boys' flag will be blue. Get it? Got it? Good." Alice said.

We made our way to their garden and saw everything already set up. The flags, the pole and everything else.

The girls' went over to our side while the boys went to theirs

"Ok, Bella, Rose, I have a foolproof plan which will work out perfectly, ok, Bella, you take out Edward first, so you're to go there first, Kay?" She asked, I just nodded and let her go on with her plan.

"And, if I'm not wrong, after you take out Edward, Emmett would most probably go because Jasper's the best at guarding and protecting, and, well, no offence Bella but you would need to sacrifice yourself, so, after Bella gets taken out by Emmett, Rosalie, you come into the picture and you would need to distract both of them, so, when you go out there, you make it seem like you have a lot of confidence and start trying to take Emmett out, Jasper, being the protective guy, would very stupidly, come out and try to take you out, so both of them would gang up on you, that's where I come in, when both Jasper and Emmett are trying to take you out of the game, their flag will be unprotected and I being small and fast can take their flag and put it on the pole, and it will be easy victory, any questions?" Alice asked us.

Wow, I have to admit, her plan's pretty good.

Alice signaled to the boys that the game has begun, so I moved nearer to the opposing team, and as Alice predicted, Edward was the one who came out we spent about 10 minutes staring at each other, when he looked back to his team mates, I caught him off-guard and placed my two hands on his shoulders.

"You're out, Edward" I said.

The girls cheered and the boys just groaned, Alice was again right and Emmett tried to take me out, he finally succeeded and was pretty smug, _ooh wait until we win_, I thought.

I made my way to where Edward was sitting and concentrated on the game.

Rosalie made her way out and was cornering Emmett, Rosalie used her charm to dazzle him and was close to placing her hands on his shoulders when Jasper came out rushing and soon enough, they both ganged up on her. Alice used the opportunity and ran over to the boys' flag and placed it on the pole. We won the game.

"Woo hoo!" The girls' cheered.

The boys just groaned.

"Sore losers" Alice said.

"Ok, we're going to play Charades next!" Alice announced.

Oh no, I hate this game.

We sat in a circle.

"Ok, people there will be only 3 categories because I can't think of any other categories, so, the first one is…Famous people! So, who's starting first?" Alice asked.

"Me! Me! Pick ME!" Emmett said excitedly,

"Ok, I'm blond and I have a dog I bring everywhere too, I am so rich because of my daddy, I have a show finding my new BFF, who am I?" Emmett said.

"Paris Hilton!" We all said at the same time.

"Yep" Emmett said.

"Can I go next?" Rosalie asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Hi, I have the best of both worlds and umm, I got 8 million bucks last year, and uh, I have a TV show it's about my life, I have a best friend who knows my secret, I'm a big rock star and just this year, I had a movie, who am I?" She said.

"Hannah Montana, right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I'm going next!" Jasper said enthusiastically.

"So, I beat up my girlfriend and she suffered many injuries, and I'm known to be the douche bag of the year. So, I sang a song called Crawl to get her back. Who am I?" He said.

"Ha-ha, Chris Brown." Rose said.

"Yes." Jasper said.

"My turn! I killed Taylor Swift's VMA speech by saying Beyonce's music video was the best and now, people are calling me gay fish. Who am I?" He said.

"KANYE WEST!!" We all screamed.

"Yeah." He said.

"Ok, I have one! I'm this guy whose parents died when Voldemort tried to kill us, I escaped with a scar and now, I have a part of him in me, I wear round shaped glasses and I look kind of geeky, but I'm also a wizard who's best friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Who am I?" Emmett said.

"Harry Potter" I said.

"No, duh." He said.

"Ok, Next Category! TV shows!" Alice announced.

"I'm going first!!! I love donuts and I laze and daze and I'm fat and I'm yellow, who am I?" I said.

"Homer Simpson!" Emmett said.

"Yup." I said.

"Ok, me next! Ummm, I'm work at Krusty Krab and I live in a pineapple in Bikini Bottom and my best friend is Patrick, he's a star" Alice said.

"Sponge Bob Square Pants!" Edward said.

"Yes, brother." She said.

We played for so long and before I knew it, it was already 10 PM.

"Ok, peeps, bed time!" Alice announced.

"You're not my mom!" I protested.

"Bella, we have had a long day, you need sleep, or else, it's going to be a long month of Bella Barbie" She threatened.

That did it; I gave in and fell asleep soon after.

**A/N: hey everyone, Merry Christmas and have a great year ahead of you, I'm sorry I haven't update in a long time and this is inexcusable but I'm working on my newest one-shot, Wanted. So, have a great Christmas and well, Review!!! Oh and one of my best friend has a new story, it's called A Shoulder To Cry On, it's by twilightfannumber13…and the link is: .net/s/5594163/1/A_shoulder_to_cry_on**

**And check out my OTHER best friends' story, Book 1 Part 1. By Maxie97 **

**Link: .net/s/5579142/1/Book_1_Part_1**

**Peace out. Oh, um, next update will hopefully be up soon, depends if I'm busy or not…**

**The green button down there is lonely, Review!**


	6. Important Announcement

Important Announcement.

Hey guys, I know, you feel like throwing rotten tomatoes at me now…sigh.

Anyway, I am taking part in Script Frenzy so for the month of April I would not be updating my stories.

Now that I'm done with that part of my announcement, I was just wondering.

Anyone wanna adopt "The Extra Cullen" and "The Best Friends We Once Were"?

Cause, I have too little time and I think there are writers out there so much better than me. So, PM me or leave a review to tell me if you want the story


End file.
